The Gentle Fist Alchemist
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: Hino Uzumaki, the Gentle Fist Alchemist, was assigned to team up with the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, and his younger brother, Alphonse Elric. Although, as no one knows it, he and his wife, Naruko Uzumaki, were sent to Amestris for secret investigation. What dark conspiracies are the government of Amestris hiding? Warning: Slow Burner
1. The Gentle Fist Alchemist

**(A/N: Here's a new story. I figured a crossover fanfic would help spread a little bit of the fem-Naruto/male-Hinata around, so I wrote this story. Of course, it's a Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover [since I'm still into FMA at the moment]. Anyway, nothing much to say… Enjoy! I don't own FMA or Naruto! Warning: Slow Burner!)**

* * *

The Gentle Fist Alchemist

A tired breath of relief escaped from pale lips. Pale lavender eyes scanned the lights of Central. He just came back from his latest mission. He wanted to go home and work on his report, but he had a meeting with Roy Mustang in less than an hour.

The report was going to have to wait. And so was his wife, he chuckled nervously. No doubt she already sensed his arrival. Better make this meeting fast before she gets...cranky.

He pulled out the silver pocket watch located in his dark trousers. The watch was a sterling silver cover. It had the Amestrian insignia engraved on the front, which consisted of the basic form of a Transmutation Circle with a dragon overlapping.

This watch here proved that he was a part of this country's military. A State Alchemist. The dog of the military.

However, proving his worth to the military was not an easy task. Being a new recruit, his superiors felt the need to 'babysit' him, for lack of better words. Some even voiced concerns that someone as young as him shouldn't be in the military. In their distrustful eyes, he was far too young, naive, and inexperienced. Not to mention, he was a foreigner. He could be a spy in the worst case scenario.

Fortunately, people don't dare to question him too much for one reason and one reason only. To them, he was a blind man. The didn't question him because they either pitied him or felt uncomfortable going near him, not wanting to upset him for his supposed disability.

He snorted in amusement. It didn't matter to him if people thought he was blind. In fact, it had its advantages. First of all, because of his 'blindness' people thought he was 'weak' or a 'liability', so they easily underestimated him. Second, it made it easier for him to gather information on this country's military and resources. Since he was 'blind', he could 'accidentally' stumble into places feigning being loss.

"Got to hurry," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Uzumaki," the receptionist greeted him as soon as he entered the building. "How are you today?"

Hino let out a small smile. "I'm doing great."

"That's good."

"By the way, do you know where Colonel Mustang's office is?" he asked, politely.

"Down the hall and to your left," the woman answered, pointing with her pencil.

He bowed his head in thanks and walked off to where he was directed to go.

* * *

When Hino made it to a large set of double doors, he could already hear an argument going on on the other side. He wondered if this was a good time, hoping he wasn't interrupting anything.

Taking a deep breath to contain himself, he opened the door.

As soon as he entered the room, the argument ceased and all eyes were on him.

He recognized two of the occupants in the room, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Colonel Roy Mustang. The other two he didn't know. A guy in a suit of armor, for some strange reason, and a boy with blond, braided hair, wearing a red coat.

As rude as it might sound, he decided to ignore the two. Obviously, they had an audience with the Colonel, and he wanted to get the meeting over as soon as possible, so he could return back to his wife and finish his paperwork.

"Ah, Gentle Fist, welcome" Mustang greeted, acknowledging his presence.

"Hello, Colonel Mustang, sir. And Lieutenant Hawkeye," Hino addressed both soldiers, bowing slightly.

"Nice to see you, Hino," Riza said, her usual stoic face contorted into a small smile. "I see you're doing well."

Hino smiled slightly. "As well as I'll ever be." He turned his attention towards the Colonel. "By the way, sir, I was informed by Fuhrer that there was a new mission for me."

"Oh, yes. Seat." Mustang gestured towards the chair. Hino took a seat on the opposite side of the chair the boys weren't occupying, doing his best ignoring the blond's suspicious looks. It wasn't the first he received such looks and it wouldn't be the last.

"You know of the Freezing Alchemist, Isaac McDougal?" Mustang questioned.

Hino shook his head. "No, sir, can't say I have."

The Colonel let out a small breath whether in irritation or annoyance, the young blue haired man couldn't tell. He opened up a draw in his desk. "McDougal used to work in the military, but after the Civil War he went awol."

Hino frowned at that. The Ishvalan Civil War, a needless war that was started because of a bloodthirsty soldier shot and killed an Ishvalan child. But instead of sending the rotten guy to prison for his crime, in all out civil war began, leading to senseless bloodshed and death for both Amestrians and Ishvalans. It went so out of control that the military sent in State Alchemists to help in the war. Thanks to the work of alchemists, the war ended.

He had to keep his fist from clenching in anger at just thinking of all the unneeded blood that was shed during those eight years, all because of an incompetent, psychotic soldier. A war that could have been avoided if the government law enforcers were competent.

Even his wife raged at the thought. More than raged, she was downright livid. She was about ready to march into the Fuhrer's office and give him a piece of her mind. He took him hours to calm him down and listen to reason.

Their own country's past was bad, but not as excruciating and inefficient as this. And thanks to his wife's hardwork, it was on the verge towards peace while it looked like this country seemed consistently ready for war.

Hino watched as Mustang handed him a small manilla envelope. "This is all the information on the Freezing Alchemist," he informed him.

"I was to help capture him, correct?" Hino asked.

"Correct. You would be working with Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"What?!" the blond in question screeched, voicing his disdain. "No way in hell! I'm not working with that guy! Al and I work fine on our own!"

Hino, for the most part, ignored the blond's angry outburst. Mustang, on the other hand, seemed to be on the verge of having a headache.

"This aren't my orders, Fullmetal. They are orders by the Fuhrer. From now, you would be working with Gentle Fist. If you have problem with it, take it up with the Fuhrer," the Colonel ordered, leaving no room for argument.

Ed grumbled a bit, but remained silent, nonetheless. They were orders Fuhrer, so there was nothing he could do unless risk losing his State Certification. That didn't mean he was going to trust the guy.

Just the door burst open. Hino instantly recognized the soldier that barged in. Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes.

Maes Hughes… Hino had a great deal of fondness for the man. Even though he was in the military, he was fairly generous and kind. The loving and doting husband and father. He always bragged about his wife and daughter. Even his wife liked him. He let him and his wife stay over for dinner a couple of times.

Although, Hino sometimes wondered if it was okay for him to carrying pictures of his wife and daughter around. Someone could use that against him, and use his family to get to him.

"Roy!" Hughes chirped up, cheerfully. "How's it going? Heard they put you in charge of the Freezer! One hell of a nasty! But hey, could be your promotion to Central!"

Hughes immediately turned his attention towards the three occupants on the couch. "You two must be the Elric brothers!" He quickly took the armor's hand in his, shaking it vigorously. "Wow! You must be the Fullmetal Alchemist, the youngest State Alchemist! You're a real legend around here! I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

The armor looked slightly nervous. "Uh, you're talking about Edward. I'm his younger brother, Alphonse."

Hino widened his eyes in slight surprised. He thought for second that the large suit of armor was the Fullmetal Alchemist. He had no idea that it was the blond boy next to him. Guess, the alias isn't so literal. Goes to show that looks could be deceiving. But he should be used to that. What shocked him more was that the suit of armor was the _younger_ brother.

The blue haired man felt an ominous aura flooding about, and glanced to see Edward glaring seethingly at the Lieutenant Colonel. He looked about ready to attack the poor guy.

"Hey, Hino!"

Lavender eyes turned their attention back on Hughes. "Hello, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes," he greeted the man with a small smile.

"No need to be so formal, Hino," Hughes spoke, returning the smile with one of his own. He frowned. "Why didn't you tell me you were in Central?"

The blue haired man let out a sheepish laugh. "My apologies, Hughes. I just returned not too long ago."

Hughes nodded, seeming to accept that answer. "Anyway, how's that wife of yours."

Hino grinned, fondly. "Still the same as ever."

Hughes laughed, wholeheartedly. "Must be a lot of work… That brash wife of yours. How about bringing her over, so we could have dinner together? Gracia has been dying for her to come over." His expression turn slightly serious. "You have told her you're back, right?"

When he didn't receive an answer, only to see the Gentle Fist Alchemist sweating a bit. "Don't let her kill you."

Hino chuckled, nervously. "I'll try."

With invitations out of the way, Hughes left the office.

With the Lieutenant Colonel gone, Hino turned his attention back to the two boys he was supposed to be partnering with. The blond was glaring at him, his face full of suspicion and mistrust.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Hino Uzumaki, the Gentle Fist Alchemist. It's nice to meet you." He raised his hand out for the blond to shake. His glare only seemed to intensify at the offending appendage. Hino quickly retracted it as he stood up, angrily.

Listen here… Just because we were ordered to team up, doesn't mean I'm going to trust you and being all buddy buddy with you," Edward stated, voice full of disdain. "I don't know what the Fuhrer was thinking...pairing me up with someone like you. You better not get in our way."

"Brother!" Al chasisted Ed for his rudeness.

Hino frowned slightly at the notion of being called weak. The kid didn't even know him and he was already making assumptions. Shows that he lacks in the maturity department. Doesn't he know the saying 'don't judge a book by it's cover'?

That's okay. He'll take it as a challenge and prove his worth. "That's fine. I didn't expect you to," he said, as nonchalant as he could. He turned his attention to the Colonel. "If that is, sir, I'll be on my way. I have a report to do."

Mustang sighed. "Still haven't finished it yet, Gentle Fist?"

"No, sir. I was to gather at this meeting before getting a chance to."

The dark haired man rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Have it done by tomorrow."

"Thanks, sir." Hino bowed slightly in thanks.

Seeing as there was nothing left going on, Edward left the room with Alphonse hurrying after him, mumbling quick 'goodbyes' as he left.

Sighing in slight exasperation, Hino followed after the two, seeing as he had no choice as they were working together until further notice, pur Fuhrer's orders. He just hoped that there wouldn't be any bad blood between them, and the blond alchemist would soon learn to trust him.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of the first chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it! Why did I decide to do this crossover? I'm not sure why. It was just something that popped into my head when I thought of new fem-Naruto/male-Hinata fanfics to write. And since, I'm still into Fullmetal Alchemist, why not write this? Yeah, yeah, not the best explanation, but hey… We all have our whimsical moments, and write the first thing that comes to mind. Of course, this is just a little side project, so expect slow updates.**

 **I decided to change it up a bit, and make male-Hinata the main character. But don't worry, Naruko is still a major character. As for what reasons the two are doing in Amestris, the answer would be revealed later in the story.**

 **As for pairings, Naruko/Hino, of course. They** _ **are**_ **married. But for others, I don't know. I would most likely stick to canon. If you have any complaints or suggestions, leave them in a review. However, no yaoi or yuri. I'm not good with same sex couples, and I don't want to offend anyway with my incompetence.**

 **Anyway, leave any questions, comments, and suggestions in a review! And thanks for reading!)**


	2. Capture the Freezing Alchemist

**(A/N: Here's the second chapter of 'The Gentle Fist Alchemist'! Yeah, I know I said this is a slow burner, and it still is. I only got this chapter out because, for the first and only time, I'm free this entire week of summer. So, I'm trying to dish out as many new chapters for stories, new fanfics [specifically, one-shots], etc. Don't expect more chapters for a long time after this. It might take a while. Still a slow burner. Well, enough rambling! Enjoy the story!)**

* * *

Capture the Freezing Alchemist

Hino wasn't sure what he was doing, so he followed the Fullmetal Alchemist. Even from the back, he could tell the boy was obviously grumpy with his back slouched and his hands shoved inside his coat pocket.

"Is he always like this?" Hino questioned as he turned towards Alphonse.

The giant suit of armor, which sounded like a sheepish laugh. "Yeah, brother's always like that around strangers. Don't worry, brother would warm up to you soon enough.

The blue haired man nodded his hand in understanding. Edward had every right not to trust him and be wary of him. They were strangers. They didn't know anything about each other. In fact, for ninja, being paranoid is a good thing. It lets the mind and body stay alert at all times, ready for any sort of ambush. Carelessness leads to failure, and failure leads to death.

Although, since he was going to be working together with the blond alchemist, it would be nice if the boy would trust him, even if just a little. Teamwork is key for any type of mission. Without trust, there would be no teamwork, and no teamwork would mean a dysfunction in the group that an enemy could easily manipulate and take advantage of.

"Listen, Edward, Alphonse! I'm going to stop by my place for sec," Hino announced. "You are welcomed to come along if you want. In fact, we should. There are some things I like to discuss, and I rather not do it out here in the open."

Ed huffed and glared at him. "Why should we listen to you?" he challenge, crossing his arms.

"Brother…!" Alphonse started to reprimand him. "Please be nice!"

"Since we are going to be working together to catch the Freezer, it's best to plan a strategy," Hino suggested.

"Hmph! Al and I work fine on our own!" Edward argued, eyes narrowing at the older guy.

Hino frowned. This kid sure was stubborn. As stubborn as his wife was back in their genin days. Granted, she's still incredibly stubborn today. She wouldn't be who she was without that stubbornness and determination.

Unlike his wife though, this kid _definitely_ lacks in the maturity department. He sounds like a lot of old classmates he used to know back in his academy days. So full of themselves, bumptious to a fault, think they know everything, and unwilling to work with others because of their pride or arrogance or some such nonsense.

He honestly didn't know what to say to convince the kid, so he just casually shrugged his shoulders and went on his way. There was no point in arguing with someone who wasn't willing to hear him out. He just resumed walking, he couldn't keep his wife waiting any longer. No doubt, she's starting to get jumpy by this point.

"Hey!" Ed called out to him. "Where are you going?"

The older man throw him look that was a mixture of nonchalant and confusion. "I thought I told you? I'm going home," was his short reply before resuming walking.

Didn't take long before Hino disappeared into the darkness.

"Damn that guy," Edward growled under his breath. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Brother," Alphonse sighed. "Why are you so against the guy? He seemed pretty nice."

Ed rolled his eyes in response. "You are way too trusting, Al."

Al said once again, but decided to just drop the subject. There's no point giving himself a headache, figuratively speaking, arguing with his temperamental older brother. "Should we head over to Hughes place instead?"

In response to that, Edward's stomach growled. "Yeah. He promised us a good meal, and I'm starving!"

* * *

"Daddy! Your beard is itchy!"

When Ed and Al managed to have at the Hughes' household, they were greeted by the sight of a little girl with short, brown pigtails, who looked to be about three years old, being snuggled to death by an overzealous Maes Hughes. Judging by the pictures he shoved excitedly in their faces earlier, this must be his daughter, Elicia.

"Like this, darling," Hughes cooed, rubbing his face against as the young girl laughed, mercilessly, unable to escape from the man's grasp.

"Stop that, daddy!" Elicia giggled, uncontrollable. "That tickles!"

After that, fiasco in Edward's opinion, was over, Hughes finally introduced his daughter to them. "Look, Elicia! These are the Elric brothers!"

"Big brother," Elicia spoke, thoughtfully as she pointed a tiny figure at Alphonse. "Little brother," she finished, pointing at Edward.

To say that Ed was less than an amused at being called 'little' would be an understatement. He was seething with uncontrollable rage, but held it in check because he didn't want to lash out at a naive, little girl...yet.

"Nice to meet you," Ed uttered out, his temper barely hanging a thread. "My name is Edward Elric. And this my younger brother, Alphonse Elric. Get that? _Youn-ger bro-ther_."

Elicia looked genuinely confused. "But younger means little," she replied, innocently. "You're little."

Edward snapped, and Alphonse had to grabbed onto the back of his collar to keep him from lashing at the poor, young girl.

The Elric brothers meet Hughes's wife, Gracia. A sweet, motherly woman who looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties. She was easy to talk to and very understanding. She had a calm and peaceful aura about her that made her easily approachable as if one wanted to come to her with all their problems.

No sooner dinner was ready and the five of them gathered around the dining area. "Wow!" Edward's eyes lit up at all this amazing cuisine. The food looked incredibly delicious. However, his indulgence of the food would have to wait as the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be them!" Hughes said, excitedly. "I'll get it!" He stood up from his chair and headed towards the front door.

"Who's coming?" Alphonse asked, curiously.

"Just a friend," Gracia answered, smiling.

Ed and Al shared looks of confusion.

"Oh? Is Auntie Naru coming, mommy?" Elicia questioned, excitement flowing out of her tiny body.

"Who's 'Naru'?" Edward asked, curiously.

"She's a recent friend. She's nice and friendly. My daughter absolutely adores her. Her husband became a State Alchemist only recently," she explained.

"Hello, Gracia!" a jubilant voice rang out, startling the two boys. They both turned their gazes to see a young woman with long, blonde hair with some portion of it braided back and striking blue eyes. She was wearing short sleeved, bright orange short with an aquamarine dress that reached down to her knees. Black, strappy, low heels that looked awfully familiar to the black toeless sandals they saw Hino wearing. What caught the boys' attention the most was the whisker marks on her slightly tanned face.

"Good evening, Naruko," Gracia greeted the younger woman. "It's nice to you again."

"Hi, Auntie Naru!" Elicia cried out, happily, waving her tiny hands.

"Hey, Elicia," the blonde greeted the young girl, smiling brightly at her. She turned her attention towards the mother of the house. "I would've been here sooner if my _husband_ didn't keep me waiting," Naruko pouted, glaring playfully behind her.

"Sorry, honey, but I told you I had a business meeting," a familiar soft spoken male voice replied, sheepishly laughing.

"You! What are you doing here?!" Edward exclaimed, furiously, pointing an angry finger at Hino.

Hino raised a confused brow. "Hughes invited me and my wife for dinner," he said.

The blond alchemist glared at the blue haired man, his gold eyes dancing with mistrust. Just when he thought he was rid of the guy for the night, here he is.

"Hello, Hino," Alphonse greeted, being more polite and less hostile than his brother.

"Hello, Alphonse," Hino greeted back to the suit of armor.

"Hello, miss," Al said, turning his attention to Naruko. "May I know your name?"

Naruko grinned, cheekily. "My name is Naruko Uzumaki! I'm Hino's wife!"

"Wait! _Wife_?!" Edward screamed in complete shock, his jaw popping up. How could this guy have a wife? He looked barely any older than him. "Are old are you?" Both him and his younger brother noticed the identical wedding rings on the couples' left ring finger.

"Eighteen," Hino responded, calmly.

"WHAT?!" the blond alchemist blurted out, absolutely astonished, his eyes bulging

"Isn't that a little young to be married?" Al asked, hesitantly. Neither he nor his brother know much about how relationships and marriage works. But it was common knowledge that most people tend to get married around their mid to late twenties, early thirties at the latest. Hino and Naruko haven't even hit their twenties yet, and they are married? Yes, they are eighteen and are considered adults in society's eyes, but marriage? Isn't that taking things a bit too far? They are only about three to four years older than him and Ed!

"People die young, so why not get married when we are at the fruits of our labor, the pinnacle of our youth?" Naruko answered, exuberantly. The Elric brothers could tell the statement was supposed to sound cheerful and wholesome, though it was anything but. "What's your name, armor dude?"

Al recovered from his temporary stupor. "Oh, I'm Alphonse." He pointed towards his brother. "And this is my brother, Edward."

The blonde woman clapped her hands, excitedly. "Oh! Hino told me that he was teaming up with the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!" She reached up to Ed and patted his head, ignoring the obvious look of annoyance on the blond's features. "Hey, there little guy. Don't worry, my husband is strong!"

The blond alchemist ferociously slapped her hand away. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC PIPSQUEAK?!" he roared out, his burning red with anger. Hino and Naruko stood momentarily shocked at the Fullmetal's temperamental outburst. He launched himself the blonde. The male Uzumaki former Hyuga had recovered in time to react and block the blow.

"I'm sorry, if my wife assaulted you in any way, Edward," Hino said, genuinely apologetic. "But I advise you to not _harm_ Naruko," he finished, his voice taking on a darker tone.

Ed could admit that he felt a little intimidated for a second, but it was quickly replaced with indignant anger. "She's the hag that called me 'little'!"

Hino immediately started to sweat drop when he felt Naruko's subtle aura of darkness hovering around her. "Uh, Edward… I would refrain from insulting my wife because, at this time, she could get-"

He was interrupted by a pained yelp should courtesy of Edward.

"Terribly and violently angry," he finished with a wince, witnessing Naruko holding her right bandaged fist, shakingly while Ed was tenderly rubbing his swollen head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" the blond alchemist cried out.

Naruko huffed, angrily. "Don't call a woman a hag."

"You are a hag, hag!" Ed retorted.

"What was that?" the female Uzumaki hissed out, menacingly, giving the darkest glare she could muster that could make a wild bear piss itself, her blonde hair flailing about, resembling nine tails, and an ominous, cold aura sprouting from her.

Edward and Alphonse were shaking, completely terrified as they hurled against one another comfort and protection. "N-nothing!" Ed muttered out, fearfully. Along with their teacher, they mentally added Naruko Uzumaki onto the list of people not to anger. Damn, women can be scary!

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way, let's hurry and eat before dinner gets cold," Gracia announced.

Naruko cheered, happily before skipping off to find a place to sit at the table. Hino followed after her with a gentle smile on his face.

* * *

As dinner was underway, Edward was observing Hino and Naruko the whole time, the guy he was supposed to be teaming up with from now on and his young wife.

They was something off about those two. For one, they dressed weirdly. Their clothes were definitely not Amestrian. They did not seem to be from Xing either. Were they Drachma or Aerugo perhaps? He wondered what the symbol was at the back of the blonde's aquamarine dress and the blue haired man's lavender jacket. It looked like a small, red circle with a black swirl in it. Very simplistic compared to Amestris's intricate design. Could it be their country's insignia or just something on their clothes, like his Flamel symbol on the back of his red coat. If it's the latter, they need to work on their artistic design.

Clothing aside, they way they looked was abnormal. A blind guy with blue hair tied into a ponytail. There was no way a person could have blue hair. Although, it wasn't that weird. His hair could be dyed for all he knew.

No, what was weirder than Hino was his wife. Of course her blonde hair and blue eyes are quite common in Amestris, but those whisker marks of hers were not. He had to wonder if they were tattoos or even birthmark. It did make her resemble a fox though.

"Here, Hino," Naruko said, cutely, spoon feeding her husband a piece of beef. He briefly averted his eyes away. He had no problem with couples being...mushy. And it's not like Naruko and Hino were being overly romantic. Couples fed each other sometimes. It's nothing new, nothing extravagent, just something lovers do on occasions. But, by god, do it somewhere more...private! He doesn't want to see a lovey dovey pair flirting with each other.

Okay, maybe he does a have somewhat of problem of people being mushy with each other. The Fullmetal hoped Hino wouldn't be acting like that everytime his wife is around. He didn't want another Maes Hughes traveling with him. One was enough, thank you. And a twenty four, seven days a week one… Someone please kill him.

"Naruko, how's the baby doing? Is the pregnancy giving you any trouble?"

Gracia's unexpected question snapped Ed out of his musings as he choked on some noodles. The question caught him _completely_ off guard. He mentally thanked Al when his brother helped regain his breathing.

"Ed!" Al hissed, quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, my bad," Ed replied, shamefully. He couldn't believe he was about to attack a pregnant woman! But how was he supposed to know she was having a baby?!

Once Ed was okay, Naruko and Gracia went back to their conversation. "The morning sickness have been a pain in the ass," she whined, pouting. Her lips then twisted into a bright, tender smile. "But I happy to have this baby, dattebayo!" she announced, tenderly rubbing her flat stomach where another life dwells inside her. "The small annoyances are going to be worth it for the life that's going to be born. Right, Hino?"

Hino returned his wife's tender gaze with one of his own. It almost seemed like he wanted to kiss her in that moment, but refrained from doing so as they were in front of an audience.

Edward couldn't help but to stare at the bandages wrapped around Naruko's right arm. It covered her whole arm, from hand and fingers all the way towards her upper arm. Everything was covered, showing no skin.

He pondered on the reasons why are arm was wrapped. Was she covering up scars or burn wounds?

"Is something wrong?"

Edward's averted his curious, golden gaze from her arm to Naruko's face.

"What happened to your arm?" he blurted out, his curiosity getting the better of him.

He saw something flash across the blonde's cerulean eyes. But it was so quick, he couldn't catch it. "What happened to yours?" Naruko asked, returning the question back at him. "And why is your brother wearing a suit of armor? How is he supposed to eat?"

Alphonse began to fidget, nervously. "It's...comfortable."

" _He's a terrible liar,"_ both Naruko and Hino thought, picking up the hesitancy and uncertainty in the younger Elric's voice.

Seeing the look of disbelief on the Uzumakis faces as they caused Al to become even more nervous, Ed's protective big brother instinct kicked in.

"None of your damn business!" Edward growled, venomously.

Naruko didn't seem faze by the younger blond's angry glare. "And my arm is none yours," she replied, coolly. "So stop poking your nose into other people's business, if you don't want them snooping into yours. Equivalent Exchange. Isn't that the so called law you alchemists abide by?" she asked, mockingly.

Ed's golden orbs darkened.

"Naruko!" Hino reprimanded his wife. "Be nice!"

The female Uzumaki pouted. "But Hino…!" she whined. "He started it. And besides, I don't like snoopy brats."

Her husband gave a wry smile. "That's funny since you were a snoopy brat when you were younger."

Naruko pouted as everyone laughed at her expense.

* * *

Hino was staring at the charred body of an officer. No doubt the work of the Freezing Alchemist. He and his wife had a discussion the other night on how they would deal with the Freezer.

Since he was teaming up with Fullmetal Alchemist, they both decided to let him and his brother deal with it. The Freezer should be easy enough for Fullmetal to take on, if he's supposed to be the so called alchemic genius. And it would be great way for Hino to see Edward's skills. If worse comes to worst, he would intervene. And if he gets into trouble, his wife would pitch in, pregnant or not, although, he vehemently wish she wouldn't. She couldn't bare to have any harm come to her or their unborn baby.

With his Byakugan active, Hino watched from the distance as Ed and Al had a showdown against McDougal on top of an ice pillar that was heading straight for Central Command as well as a few others. He was about to go hop down from the roof to take care of the Transmutation Circles until he already saw Colonel Mustang and Major Armstrong already taking care of the problem.

The blue haired man focused his attention back on Edward and Alphonse as the brothers continued battling. Their martial arts wasn't that bad. In fact, they had fairly good taijutsu skills. However, there were several flaws. For one, they depend _heavily_ on each other. He could tell how strong the brothers' bond just by them fighting together. But there was no synchronization in their coordination. Their movements were simple cover ups for their other person's mistakes. This type of subtle dysfunction that happens when two people been together for far too long. They _think_ they know each other, but they don't. Some time away from each other would do Ed and Al some good, but he wasn't going to do that to the boys. The way they fight wasn't his problem. If they felt comfortable fighting that way, he was okay with it. Not like they were putting innocent lives in danger.

However, Hino did feel that they were too reckless, the way charged into battle blindly. A symptom of someone who is extremely overconfident in their abilities. That was something he was going to have to fix, or else their recklessness would get them and others killed one day. They barely managed stop the ice from freezing over the Command Center. Although, the Freezer escaped from their grasp. He was going to go after the guy, if he didn't notice the Fuhrer already intercepting him.

Hino concluded that the Fullmetal Alchemist may be a genius, but he was still a reckless, overconfident kid at best. There was going to be a lot of work that needed to be done. He was a nice guy, but he didn't want to be working with someone who's endangering innocent lives, unintentionally or not.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of the second chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it! I find the title of the chapter pretty ironic since it barely focuses on the Freezing Alchemist's capture. Although, this chapter was primarily supposed to focus on Naruko's introduction into the story. And that's what I did.**

 **And yes, Naruko is pregnant. That's why she isn't a State Alchemist like Hino. Can't have a pregnant woman join the military. And it's good thing to. Hino would be working in public while Naruko would be working in the shadows. And since she's not part of the military, it would hard for them to keep track of her movements.**

 **Although, there is a simple problem. What am I going to do at the end of Naruko's pregnancy? Since Hino and Naruko are going to stay in Amestris for over a year, I don't know if I should have Naruko head back to Konoha when she's almost ready to give birth? Or have Sakura and some other medical ninjas come to Amerstris to personally and privately deliver Naruko's and Hino's baby? And another thing… Should Naruko be absent from the final battle? Or have someone from Konoha watch their newborn baby for a couple months while Hino and Naruko finish their mission in Amestris?**

 **Why the whole pregnancy thing, if it's causing so much problems? Let's just say I took some notes on how Sakura was pregnant with Sasuke's child while they were traveling together.**

 **Anyway, well don't expect another chapter for...a while. Leave any comments, suggestions, and questions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


End file.
